En la oscuridad del bosque
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Para Hinata, la vida ya no es mas que un calvario que ya no esta dispuesta a soportar. Mientras tanto, Shisui quiere tomar el reto de la vida, el cual es: Vivir.
1. Salvame

• Drama/Romance (¿?)

• Shisui/Hinata

• Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

• En la oscuridad del bosque •

* * *

 **Respiro** con agitación, sintiendo el cálido y espeso liquido saliendo por sus muñecas y piernas. Con la boca entre abierta mando su mirada a el pequeño cuchillo que tenia en manos. No era grande ni muy amenazador, pero si que le servía para cumplir su cometido.

Con un poco de calma, relajo su mente y sus sentidos por un momento. Pasando su lengua por sus labios resecos, debido al arrasador frio de invierno.

Por un momento se detuvo a escuchar a los grillos cantar su melodioso cántico de todas las noches. La noche era tan fría que ya no sentía los dedos. El olor a pino y hierva fresca invadió su olfato mientras ella solo agradecía por ese gesto. Le gustaba todo aquello que la naturaleza le regalaba a sus sentidos.

Lentamente bajo la mirada para encontrarse con sus brazos reposando sobre su regazo. Sus piernas estiradas no estaban mejor. Era una pena tener que manchar ese lindo camisón blanco. Seguro que Hanabi lo hubiese querido para ella.

Después de ese pensamiento, desidio que era hora de continuar. Tenia que apurarse antes de que salieran a buscarla. Ella no quería que la encontraran. Viva no.

Recargo su cabeza en el gran tronco de árbol que estaba tras ella y puso su campo de visión sobre el cielo estrellado junto a esa luna maravillosa.

Alzo el cuchillo y lo paso suavemente por sus muñecas, soltando instintivamente un quejido de dolor. Cerro los ojos tratando de que las lagrimas no salieran de sus perlados ojos pero, fue imposible retenerlas. Y no, no era el dolor lo que las obligaban a salir.

Quiso seguir, quiso parar con su sufrimiento y acabarlo de una vez por todas. Quiso clavar ese cuchillo en lo mas fondo de su pecho pero no pudo. Era una cobarde.

Le aterraba morir, pero tampoco quería seguir viviendo.

Apretó la mandíbula, armándose de valor. Estando dispuesta a todo sin importarle sus miedos. Justo cuando iba a dar el golpe final, con el cuchillo en dirección a su pecho, una voz masculina detuvo su acto.

—¿Qué mierda...? ¡Ey!

Abrió los ojos con impresión mientras sentía su corazón latir apresuradamente y de golpe. Se levanto como resorte del suelo y perdiendo las fuerzas de sus brazos, soltó el cuchillo manchado de color carmín.

Pego su espalda al tronco, mirando la silueta que venia entre las sombras hacia ella, estando en shock.

Cada vez esa silueta alta se acercaba mas y mas a ella con paso apresurado.

Una vez estuvo frente a ella solo pudo ver un par de ojos asustados y angustiados. No pudo verlo con claridad debido a la penumbra de la noche. No sabia si agradecer o no agradecer aquello.

—¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?— pregunto el hombre agachándose para agarrar el cuchillo.

Hinata se tenso ante eso, pero rápidamente cambio su miedo a un enojo.

El hombre había mandado a volar el cuchillo, lejos de ambos. Ese cuchillo jamás lo volvería a ver.

—¡O-oye! — exclamo impresionada.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? Es propiedad privada.

Hinata puso un gesto de miedo y bajo la mirada, sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba tembloroso. Justo como una gelatina.

—Lo siento... yo me retirare en segui...— no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Su vista se volvió nublosa repentinamente y la fuerza de sus piernas se hizo nula, provocando que su cuerpo cayera al suelo.

El hombre reacciono rápido y corrió hacia ella para tomarla en brazos.—¡Oye, oye...!—decía el hombre tratado de hacer que reaccionara. Mientras seguía llamándola y agitándola, observo como los ojos de la chica se cerraban lentamente.

* * *

 _ **{•••}**_

* * *

 **Cuando** sus sentidos estuvieron conectados nuevamente pudo sentir de inmediato el dolor y ardor de sus heridas.

Sus ojos apenas podían abrirse y si intentaba mover algún musculo seguro seria en vano. Todos sus intentos por levantarse fueron interrumpidos por la voz que no hace mucho la había interrumpido en aquel solitario bosque.

—Pensé que despertarías hasta mañana.

Alzo la vista hacia donde provenía la voz y miro a un hombre de no mas de veinte años bajo el marco de una puerta con una pequeña palangana en manos.

—También pensé que morirías pero al parecer me equivoque —comento caminando hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama en donde estaba recostada la chica de cabellera azulina.

La chica se relamió los labios y con dificultad pregunto.—¿Dónde estoy?

—Eso es lo menos que te debería de importar — respondió el hombre dejando la palangana en un buro color chocolate que estaba a un lado de la cama. La peli azul lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo caminar hacia el frente de la cama para recargarse contra una cajonera mas grande.—Estuviste apunto de morir a no ser por que hacia mis rondines a estas horas.

La chica sonrió de medio lado, deslizando su cansada mirada hacia el techo.—Esa era la intención...

—Lo se — se cruzo de brazos y la miro fijamente —Pero ¿Por qué en mi propiedad? Pudiste meterme en problemas.

—No sabia que estaba en propiedad privada — excuso.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado.—En la entrada hay un letrero. Un gran letrero —reitero alzando una ceja.

—Cuando entre mire a un par de hombres llevándoselo, así que no pude ver que decía.

El hombre se sobresalto en su lugar descruzo los brazos incrédulo.—¡Hijos de puta! De nuevo me robaron el letrero...—mascullo entre dientes mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro.

—Siento lo de tu letrero.

Se cruzo de brazos, tomando serenidad nuevamente pero ahora con el ceño fruncido.—Me lo han robado mas de tres veces. ¿Para que? Ni puta idea.

La chica sonrió sutilmente llamando la atención del chico.—Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Creo que al menos merezco saberlo, ya que te salve la vida.— hecho en cara mientras ella lo miraba de soslayo.

—Hinata —dijo después de unos segundos para que el asintiera.

—El mio es Shisui, y como te habrás podido dar cuenta, este es mi territorio — la miro alzando una ceja para después de unos segundos voltarse para abrir un cajón de la cajonera que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Después de unos segundos de revolver el cajón, saco una muda de ropa doblada y se acerco a ella para dajarsela en la cama.—Date una ducha, esa puerta de la izquierda es el baño —apunto con la mirada.—Mañana a primera hora te vas y no quiero volver a verte por acá, ¿Entendido?

A Hinata no le quedo de otra mas que asentir suavemente.

El peli negro también asintió antes de marcharse de la habitación, dejando sola a Hinata.

Ella no quería volver. No quería volver a "casa" pero, tampoco es como si tuviera otro lugar a donde irse.

Cerro los ojos y se imagino la furia que su padre tendría al verla en ese estado. El lado positivo de ello es que tal vez el lograría terminar de matarla.

Aun que, ella quería morir de otra forma. Por lo mismo quería suicidarse, para no dale el gusto a Hiashi Hyuga.

Como pudo, intento levantarse de la alcoholada cama. Una vez logrado su cometido, puso los pies en el frió suelo y quito de su cuerpo el edredón que lo mantenía caliente. Se mantuvo así por unos segundos antes de levantarse completamente de la cama y tomar la muda.

Lentamente camino hacia la puerta y una vez dentro de el baño cerro la puerta tras de si y comenzó a quitarse el camisón. Cuando este estuvo en el suelo, se admiro de los toques carmín de la sangre y las manchas café de la tierra que habían eliminado casi al cien por ciento el color blanco que fue su bata de dormir.

Se quito la ropa interior y se introdujo en la regadera. Soltó un suspiro cuando sintió las gotas tibias recorrer todo su cuerpo. Recargo las palmas de sus manos en el azulejo y dirigió sus miradas a sus pies, observando como el agua se llevaba gran parte de la sangre y tierra de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos empezaron a picar y esta vez no los retuvo.

—Y ahora, ¿Qué haré?

* * *

 _ **{•••}**_

* * *

 **Sus** grandes manos tomaron el arma y con cuidado presiono el gatillo de liberación. Bombeo la escopeta hasta que no miro ni un cartucho en el cargador. Justo cuando iba a empezar a limpiarla, escucho como la puerta de caoba se abrió lentamente.

Alzo la mirada y observo a Hinata con una gran remera y un pantalón de algodón que le quedaba holgado.

La chica miraba con curiosidad la pequeña pero acogedora cabaña.

—Despertaste— señalo lo obvio para después sentirse estúpido.

Hinata solo asintió, acercase lentamente a la mesa donde el estaba sentado.—Yo, quería agradecerle que me hubiese atendido pero, debió dejarme haya afuera.

El hombre lucio impactado unos momentos antes de fruncir el ceño y voltear a otro lado.—¿Y que te encontraran muerta aquí? No gracias.

Hinata soltó una risa.—Pudo haberme tirado por un barranco o en el rió mas cercano. Además, se hubiese notado a leguas que era un suicidio.

Shisui la miro como si estuviese loca.—¿A ti que mierda te pasa por la cabeza?— bramo ya enojado por el comportamiento de la chica.—¿Por que te portas así?

Hinata lo miro unos segundos para después bajar la mirada.— Solo estoy robando oxigeno.

—Toda puta vida es valiosa niña. Toda — reitero lo ultimo en voz baja antes de tomar su arma y levantarse de la mesa.—.Toma algo de comer, hay frutas y creo que un guiso de ayer. Cuando comas vete —dijo antes de salir por la puerta, dejando a Hinata de nuevo sola.

Hinata suspiro y pensó que lo mejor era hacerle caso a Shisui.

Miro el refrigerador que estaba a su derecha y no pudo tomar nada ya que en serio, no tenia apetito para nada.

Solto aire y salio rápidamente de aquella casa.

* * *

 _ **{•••}**_

* * *

 **Un** golpe, después fueron dos.

Patadas y cachetadas que iban directo a ella.

No trato de esquivar ni una de estas pero, recordó lo que se había prometido. _No dejar que_ _ **el**_ _la matara._

Dio un fuerte empujón, haciendo que el hombre cayera de nalgas y una vez que tuvo oportunidad, salio corriendo de aquella habitación y posterior mente, de la mansión.

Corrió y corrió.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían.

El aire que pegaba en su rostro solo hacia que las lagrimas que salían se sintieran mas frías. Sus mejillas se colorearon fuertemente por el frió que hacia.

Seguía corriendo.

Jadeaba y sudaba frió. La cabeza le daba vueltas, no sabia a donde ir.

Paro en medio de la calle y pensó con rapidez. Lo pensó, lo decidió y lo llevo a cabo.

Nuevamente retomo su carrera, pero esta vez, ya había un destino. Después de unos cuantos kilómetros mas, llego.

Su vista logro captar un gran letrero hecho de cartón que decía algo que casi la hizo sonreír de medio lado.

 _ **"Propiedad privada.**_

 _ **Y ustedes, los que roban advertencias, váyanse al carajo"**_

Esquivo a como pudo los grandes pinos. Estaba oscureciendo, todo se le hacia gris.

Trato de hacer memoria, trato de encontrar el mismo lugar de hace tres noches.

De pronto recordó que consigo llevaba su celular, el cual traía linterna. Lo saco del bolsillo de su pantalón y prendió de inmediato la linterna. Siguió corriendo pero ahora con la linterna encendida, mientras prestaba atención al suelo que pisaba.

Después de unos cuantos minutos buscando, encontró lo que quería.

Quiso sonreír pero solo soltaba lagrimas sin tener una expresión en el rostro.

Lentamente se arrodillo y tomo el cuchillo en manos.

Lo miro detenidamente unos segundos para después alzarlo hacia su pecho, con la afilada hoja apuntando en dirección a su corazón.

Acabaría lo que había empezado. Terminaría con su suplicio. Por fin descansaría de tanta mierda.

Pero, como siempre alguien arruinaba todo.

Chillo adolorida cuando le dieron un manotazo en sus manos, haciendo que el cuchillo cayera alejado de ella.

Alzo la vista de inmediato para encontrarse con unos ojos carbón mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No entendiste?— mascullo enojado, arrodillándose a su altura.—¡Es propiedad privada!

Hinata solo miraba hacia donde estaba el cuchillo, sin expresión en el rostro pero aun las lagrimas recorrían su fino rostro.—Tu propiedad privada, tiene mi cuchillo— susurro para confusión del hombre.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Hinata se abalanzo hacia el suelo y tomo entre sus manos el afilado objeto.

—¡Hey! — exclamo el azabache, tumbándola en el suelo para quitarle el cuchillo.

Hinata callo de espaldas pero aun sosteniendo con firmeza el cuchillo. Sintió cuando el hombre la tomo por las muñecas y se subía arriba de ella mientras ella forcejeaba.

—¡Su-suéltame!

—¡Suelta el puto cuchillo entonces!

—¡Que me dejes!— grito sin dar intenciones de dejar de cumplir lo que tenia en mente.

—¡Suéltalo Hinata!

Forcejeo, se movió inquieta bajo su cuerpo pero el no cedía y trataba desesperadamente en quitar el cuchillo de su mano.

—¡NO!—grito de una manera desgarradora, impresionando a Shisui y haciendo que se quedara tieso encima de ella.

La miro con detalle y lo supo.

El rostro de la chica tenia rasguños y un hilo de sangre se trazaba desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla. Su cuello tenían moretones. Posiblemente había intentado estrangularla.

Y por ultimo observo sus ojos platinos. Sin vida, con miedo y desesperación desbordando en forma de lagrimas.

Al ver el aturdimiento del chico, Hinata aprovecho utilizando toda la fuerza que tenia para empujarlo hacia un lado con rudeza. Se incorporo rápidamente y tomo el cuchillo empuñándolo hacia su corazón pero este no pudo llegar hacia ella, en cambio solo escucho un quejido masculino.

Abrió los ojos con impresiono y de inmediato soltó el cuchillo.

Shisui había detenido el cuchillo, tomándolo por la parte afilada con sus propias manos. Sus manos goteaban sangre pero aun así no lo soltó hasta que ella lo hizo.

Hinata se llevo las manos a su boca con impresión y miro a Shisui con culpa.—¡Shisui-san!— exclamo asustada, gateando hasta quedar a su lado. Tomo las manos de el peli negro y las examino un poco antes de romper su camiseta de manga larga para envolver con esos pedazos sus heridas manos.

Shisui se mordió la lengua al sentir la tela presionar su herida.

—¡¿Por que lo hizo?!— exclamo llorando mientras aun amarraba la tela.—¡Debió dejarme hacerlo!

—Y ¿tu por que lo haces?— pregunto sin alterarse, haciendo que Hinata levantara la vista con impresión.—¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en hacer esto?— observo como Hinata bajaba la mirada — Y mas vale que me digas porque tengo tu celular — al escuchar eso alzo la vista con rapidez.— Y si no me dices llamare a tus padres, supongo que no quieres que nadie sepa de esto por lo que veo.

Hinata negó rápidamente.—¡Por favor no llame a nadie!

Shisui asintió.—Contestaras mis preguntas entonces ¿Entendido?

Lo pensó un momento. No podía dejar que llamara a su padre por nada del mundo así que, contestaría lo que fuera con tal de que no llamara a Hiashi.

—De acuerdo.—contesto con firmeza.

—Bien, vamos a la cabaña y me cuentas ahí.

Hinata asintió y se levanto con dificultad para después tratar de ayudar a levantarse a Shisui.

Después de unos minutos de camino por el frió y oscuro bosque, llegaron a la cabaña para después sentarse en la pequeña sala de estar que estaba en ella.

Hinata recorrió con ojos curiosos toda la sala. La casa obviamente era hecha con madera y habían cuadros de fotos familiares y al parecer trofeos de casa colgados en las paredes. En la esquina estaba la típica chimenea encendida y frente a ella estaban dos sillones individuales.

—Sientare.— pidió Shisui, señalando el sofá con la mirada.

Hinata asintió y obedeció a la petición de Shisui.

Shisui hizo lo mismo y se sentó a su costado.

Ambos quedaron en un extraño pero tranquilo silencio. Solo captando el sonido de los grillos cantar y los búhos ulular.

Después de una especie de meditación, Shisui abrió los ojos y los viro hacia Hinata.—¿Por qué estas golpeada?

Hinata abrio grandes los ojos por unos segundos para después volver a su expresion perdida y triste.—¿D-de verdad tengo que contestar?

Shisui alzo una ceja y la miro con insistencia.

—Esta bien — dijo soltando un suspiro —. Quien me hace esto es... es mi padre.— musito bajando la mirada, sintiendo como los moratones comenzaban a palpitar.

Shisui frunció el ceño, sintiendo una especie de enojo e incredulidad.—¿Tu padre te golpeo?

—Lo hace muy seguido — Hinata se alzo de hombros.

—¿Y tu madre lo permite?—pregunto con sorpresa y conmoción.

Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor. Bajo el rostro y apretó sus puños los cuales se mantenían descansando en sus piernas.—Mi madre murió hace dos años.— dijo mientras sentía como su corazón se oprimía.

El hombre pestañeo asombrado para después mirar con pena a la chica.—Lo lamento mucho, de verdad.

Hinata sonrió temblorosamente y negó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.—E-esta bien — mintió mientras las lagrimas ya se resbalaban por sus pómulos.

—¿Es por eso que quieres matarte?

Hinata bajo la mirada.—Hiashi me golpea casi todos los días de la semana. La ultima paliza que me llevo al hospital fue hace dos semanas y ese día me prometí a mi misma que no dejaría que el me matara.

Shisui la miro sin incomprensión.—Estoy de acuerdo pero, ¿Por qué entonces te quieres quitar la vida si no vas a permitir que otro te la quite?

—Acabas de contestar tu pregunta — alzo la mirada y lo observo con sus ojos lagrimosos —. No permitiré que el me la quite. Para eso, tengo que quitármela yo misma.

—¿Qué? —susurro incrédulo.—Eso no tiene ningún puto sentido.

—Claro que lo tiene. No voy a dejar que Hiashi me robe la vida, no le daré el gusto jamas — sentencio.

—¿Y por que no hablas con la policía? Ellos podrían ayuda...

—Mi apellido es Hyuga — interrumpió confundiendo a Shisui.—Si conoces un poco la industria de la tecnología sabrás quien es Hiashi.

Shisui hizo memoria, trato de comprender a que se refería la chica hasta que un flashazo llego a su mente después de pensar y pensar por unos segundos.

Por supuesto que sabia quien era.

—Claro, la compañía Hyuga.

Hinata asintió.—Hiashi tiene mucho poder —apretó los puños.— el supuso que un día yo me cansaría de sus maltratos y que lo acusaría con la policía. El acertó. Hace unos meses quise decirle a la policía lo que Hiashi me hacia. Como prueba, llegue golpeada al lugar. Incluso grabe un par de vídeos para que fuese mas fácil todo a la hora de el juicio —paro su relato por un segundo para sonreír amargamente.—Ellos dijeron que me ayudarían, que detendrían a Hiashi — en ese punto su voz comenzó a quebrantarse.— me mintieron e hicieron algo que me marco de por vida — musito sin fuerzas, llorando cada vez mas.— Abusaron de mi y después me llevaron de una o de otra forma de vuelta hacia el. Ese día fui nuevamente al hospital — sin poder resistir mas, soltó su llanto sin importar que alguien la estuviese mirando.

Shisui apretó los puños mientras su mirada color carbón estaba puesta sobre las alocadas llamas de la chimenea. Sentía una ira profunda, no negaba que apenas la conocía pero escucharla hablar así, escucharle relatar una parte tan dolorosa de su vida le hiso recordar que la suya también era trágica. Tal vez no tanto como la de esa chica pero también era dolorosa.

Al escucharla llorar tan fuerte viro su mirada hacia ella, encontrándola con los puños apretados y rostro congestionado de dolor. Se podía notar su desperdicio, su dolor y su ira con tan solo mirarla. Pero, lo que mas destacaba era la profunda soledad que cargaba. En eso estaban igual.

Boqueo con debilidad un par de veces antes de llamarla.—Hinata, yo de verdad lo siento pero no puedo aceptar que puedas quitarte la...

—No s-se preocupe Shisui-san — seco sus lagrimas con el antebrazo.— no volveré a pisar su propiedad.

Shisui pestañeo unos segundos sin comprender, hasta que le encontró sentido a sus palabras.—¡No! a eso no me refiero —dijo queriendo quitar ese erróneo pensamiento de la chica.—Lo que no puedo permitir es que te quites la vida. No debes de hacerlo Hinata.

Hinata negó fuertemente.—Usted no puede meterse en esto. Es mi desicion.

—Pero Hinata, ¿Cómo es posible que quieras quitarte la vida por un pedazo de mierda como lo es tu padre?

—Usted no sabe nada — dijo rudamente la chica.—Usted no sabe lo que es vivir con este dolor.—llevo su mano hacia su pecho y apretó su camisa.—N-no tengo razón de vivir...— musito con dolor mientras las lagrimas se multiplicaban.

—Claro que se lo que se siente — hablo con suavidad, levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la Hyuga para ponerse en cuclillas frente a ella.—Mi madre sufría maltrato por mi padre. El la golpeaba y humillaba cada vez que podía.

Hinata levanto lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro melancólico de Shisui.

—Ella un día no aguanto mas y termino suicidándose— bajo la mirada, sintiendo como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.—Ella se quito la vida cuando yo apenas tenia ocho años, me dejo solo con el monstruo de mi padre. Al ser que ya no tenia a mi madre para golpear, comenzó a golpearme a mi. Pasaron tres años y todo fue igual, hasta que una noche llego a casa ebrio y muy agresivo. Me golpeo tan duro y con tanta violencia que casi me mata. No se como lo hice pero, tome fuerzas y con un cuchillo que tenia debajo de mi cama, apuñale a mi padre.

Hinata observo horrorizada al azabache.

Shisui sonrió con tristeza, pensando que ahora ella le tendría miedo. Como todos.

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar como tomaba su mano sana y le daba un suave apretón. Alzo la vista con rapidez, topándose con esos hermosos ojos perla que le dieron confianza para seguir relatando su historia. Si la gente tuviera esos mismos ojos, estaba seguro que acabaría contándole su historia a todo el mundo.

—Como yo era menor de edad y el ya tenia antecedentes por violencia en las calles, calificaron mi crimen como defensa propia. A los días llego el hermano de mi madre para ser mi tutor legal.— tomo un momento y suspiro.— Vivi tranquilamente hasta que después de ocho años mis tíos murieron en un accidente automovilístico.— a ese punto las lagrimas ya se estaban agolpando en sus cuecas.— Fue muy duro para mi por que llegue a amarlos como si fueran mis propios padres. — limpio rapidamente una pequeña lagrima.—Ellos dejaron huérfanos a dos chicos; Sasuke e Itachi. Sasuke tenia siete en ese entonces e Itachi tenia catorce años. Los crié por un tiempo hasta que Itachi creció y se encargo de la empresa que dejo mi tío Fugaku. El me ofreció trabajar ahí pero, no es mi fuerte nada de eso.— rió suavemente.— El se quedo con Sasuke y yo compre esta propiedad con una parte del dinero que me dejo mi tío. Se que es algo raro que haya comprado ese lugar en vez de una buena casa pero no me arrepiento. Soy feliz aquí. — suspiro ahora con una sutil sonrisa.—Es demasiado tranquilo por estos rumbos.

—Shisui-san...— susurro con tristeza la Hyuga.

—Hay un dicho que dice que es fácil morir, y que lo difícil es seguir viviendo.— alzo los hombros.—Lo veo como una especie de reto. — la miro directamente a los ojos.—Quiero vivir, por mas duro que sea quiero vivir mas. Quiero superar cualquier obstáculo y tu también debes de seguir adelante — apretó sus manos con delicadeza —Vivamos Hinata, superemos esto... juntos.

A ese punto, Hinata ya no pudo aguantar las lagrimas que estaba reteniendo desde que Shisui comenzó a hablar. El era igual a ella, la única diferencia es que el era tan fuerte y ella era tan débil. Pero, verlo hablar de esa manera, ver sus ganas de vivir esa vida era tan hermoso para ella. Le daba ánimos de seguir, quería ser como el, quería ser igual de fuerte.

Sin previo aviso, se lanzo a los fuertes brazos de Shisui, sorprendiéndolo gratamente. Aun así, este correspondió el abrazo y se dejo llevar por el momento, cerrando los ojos mientras olía el perfume de su cabello.

—Ya, todo estará bien — le susurro tiernamente al sentir como hipaba en su pecho. Acaricio con suavidad los azabaches cabellos, haciendo que la oji perla se calmara de poco a poco.

— Hace mucho que no me abrazaban — comento Hinata en un susurro después de unos minutos abrazados —. Te importaría...¿te importaría no soltarme por un rato? —pregunto tímidamente, apretando mas su agarre, temerosa a que el hombre la soltara de su calido abrazo.

Shisui se impresiono, pero después de unos segundos atino a sonreír con una inusual dulzura.—Te abrazare todo lo que quieras.

Cuando escucho eso salir de los labios del azabache, se pregunto a si misma: _**"Si te pidiera que me abrazaras para siempre ¿lo harías?"**_

* * *

 _ **¿Fin?**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ E aquí, una de mis locas historias. Sinceramente me gusta como quedo, tomo muy dramático y así. Normalmente a mi no me sale lo dramático y eso, pero pues esta vez me lucí (/◕ヮ◕)/ Lo único que no se es si dejarlo así tal cual o hacer una segunda parte. Ustedes díganme si lo dejo así o quieren ver que mas pasa. En fin, ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Quedate

**_• ADVERTENCIA:_** _Posible lenguaje soez._

 ** _•ACLARACIONES:_** _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._

* * *

Aspiró con su nariz el dulce aroma que desprendía el cuello de la chica. Olía a lilas y a rollos de canela. Una combinación rara y peculiar pero sin duda una muy deliciosa para su olfato. Jamás había olido algo igual y para él era el aroma más esplendido que había olfateado antes. Le transmitía serenidad, paz, calor y un deseo grande por no querer soltarla nunca.

Llevaban abrazados un buen rato, disfrutando el calor del otro sin querer soltarse ni un segundo. Él no quería parar de sentirla ente sus brazos y sabía que ella tampoco quería parar de abrazarlo.

Aun podía sentir como hipaba en silencio, llorando y desahogándose en su hombro. Sentía ya la humedad de sus agrias lagrimas traspasar su camisa pero poco le importaba, el solo quería seguir sintiendo ese tacto tan especial y que ella pudiese flaquear con él. Sabía que su vida era extremadamente dura y que ella debía siempre estar al pie del cañón pero... habían momentos en los que se valía quebrarse un poco.

Acaricio con suavidad los cabellos azulinos de la muchacha, sintiendo como esta se tranquilizaba de poco a poco entre sus brazos. La estrecho con más fuerza, recibiendo una respuesta igual ante el gesto.

Sabía que a penas y la conocía, sabía que él y ella eran dos completos extraños que por casualidad habían compartido sus desgracias con el otro. Eran tan iguales y al parecer tan diferentes a la vez. Ella le causaba una sensación de misterio, de dulzura y de querer protegerla ante todos y todo, pues presentía que esa mujer que tenía entre los brazos, era tan valiosa como el mismo oro.

Anhelaba con todo su ser poder conocerla más, quería tanto ver cada faceta de ella. Quería saber cuál era su color favorito, la comida que más le gustaba, su mayor temor, su mayor anhelo. Quería saber todo de ella y sabía que era una locura pero eso era lo que sentía en ese preciso momento.

¿Existe el amor a primera vista?

Recordó su cabello negro sedoso, sus ojos tan expresivos e inigualables, sus labios color cereza y sus mejillas con toques carmín.

Aun no sabía si era amor pero lo que si sabía es que sentía más que atracción por esa chica. Sabía que no solo estaba atraído por su singular belleza, sino que, lo que más le atraía era ella. Hinata Hyuga.

Dejo de pensar cuando sintió que ella se separaba lentamente de él. Contuvo un suspiro de pena y alzo la mirada para verla a los ojos. Quedo totalmente idiotizado al verla con esos hermosos ojos empañados de lágrimas y esa sonrisa de alivio que crecía en su rostro. No pudo más que sonreír con ella.

—Muchas gracias Shisui-san, no sabe cuanta falta me hacía desahogarme con alguien... me siento mejor ahora.

—¿Prometes no volver a hacer una estupidez como esa?— pregunto seriamente mientras le miraba con una ceja alzada.

Hinata rehuyó a la mirada, no porque no pensara cumplir la promesa, si no que su penetrante y obscura mirada lograba ponerla nerviosa. Suspiro con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Está bien, no hare nada de eso de nuevo.

Shisui sonrió deslumbrantemente.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso.

Hinata imito el acto y le sonrió al chico.

Cuando Shisui se encontraba admirando la hermosa sonrisa de Hinata, fue cuando se percató de algo que había pasado por alto en ese tiempo.

—¡Hinata! Dios, los siento. Soy un idiota.

Se levanto con rapidez ante la mirada confundida de la Hyuga. Sin decir palabra, corrió hacia su habitación, dejando sentada a la Hyuga frente a la chimenea. Después de un minuto lo vio regresar hasta ella con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en una de sus manos.

Fue cuando recordó las cortadas en su rostro y cuerpo. Instantáneamente también recordó la herida en la mano de Shisui.

—Shisui-san, su mano también esta lastimada.

Shisui ignoro ese comentario y se hinco de nuevo frente a ella. Saco algodón, gasas y una botella de alcohol del botiquín. Remojo el algodón y tomo las manos de la Hyuga para poner este en los raspones que se había hecho.

Hinata soltó un alarido de dolor.

—A-arde...

Shisui la miro con ternura.

—Lo lamento Hinata-chan, prometo que el dolor pasara pronto. Solo aguanta.

La oji luna asintió ante la suave voz de Shisui y se dejó llevar.

Curo sus brazos, manos, rostro, rodillas y piernas. Puso gasas en cada cortadura profunda que tenía y después limpio con un pañuelo húmedo la tierra que tenía en el rostro.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que te dieras un baño.

—Shisui-san, no quiero causar ninguna molestia. La otra ocasión... me lleve su ropa y no la he devuelto — su rostro se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo.

Shisui rio y le acaricio la cabellera.

—A mí no me importa la ropa Hinata, eso es lo de menos. Si gustas, puedes darme tu ropa. La lavare y la meteré en la secadora. La otra vez no lo hice porque ese camisón estaba...— quedo callado por unos segundos antes de sonreír y negar. El camisón había quedado irreparable, lleno de sangre y desesho —. Tu solo toma el baño caliente, ¿quieres?

Al ver la mirada insistente del pelinegro y al sentir que su cuerpo estaba sumamente adolorido por la paliza, termino aceptando.

Shisui la ayudo a levantarse y le guio hasta la habitación.

—Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero... no he lavado mucha ropa y no creo que mis pantalones de algodón te queden así que te daré una camisa holgada. Seguro esa te quedara como camisón, eres muy bajita así que te ira perfecta — termino revolviendo sus cabellos.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

—No soy tan bajita.

El Uchiha rio ante el gesto tierno de la Hyuga.

—Si lo eres. Anda — empujo hasta el baño — te dejare la muda de ropa ahí, yo lavare tu otra ropa mientras tanto y hare de cenar. Supongo que tienes hambre.

Al terminar esa oración, escucho el gruñido proveniente del estómago de la Hyuga.

Hinata se sonrojo hasta las orejas.—¡Lo-lo siento!

Shisui rio de nuevo. Esa chica enserio le encantaba, era tan tierna, tan linda y divertida.—No te disculpes Hinata —agito despreocupadamente la mano. Dio un par de empujones más a la Hyuga y termino por meterla en el baño —. Pásame tu ropa cuando te la quites.

Termino de decir para después cerrar la puerta.

Se acerco a sus cajones de ropa y saco una camisa holgada, tal y como se lo había dicho. Era una camisa sencilla color rojo. Cuando la compro no se fijó en la talla así que accidentalmente había escogido una un par de talla más grande. La dejo en la cama y después se giró hasta la puerta.

—¿Hinata-chan? ¿Puedes pasarme tu ropa ya?

No recibió respuesta así que se acercó y toco un par de veces.

—Es-esto es vergonzoso.

Shisui parpadeo confundido y se rasco la nuca.

—¿Quieres que me voltee para no ver nada?

Se escucho un pequeño chillido tras la puerta.

—¡No-no es eso!

—¿Entonces?

—Es que...— se escuchó un breve paro —… mi ropa interior...— musito tan bajo que Shisui apenas pudo escuchar.

Trago saliva al sentir como su rostro enrojecía. No es que nunca hubiese visto antes la ropa interior de una fémina, ya había visto unas prendas antes... cuando iba al centro comercial y ese tipo de cosas.

Si, él era tan virgen. Aceptaba que ya lo había hecho una vez, pero esa ves fue la peor del mundo. Primero, porque estaba borracho y ella también, ocasionando que no recordara absolutamente nada. Segundo, porque ni siquiera le gusto la tipa con la que despertó esa mañana. Era mucho más mayor que él y no le parecía alguien... muy atractiva. El botox se le podía notar a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

—Hinata-chan, no te avergüences... tu solo enróllala con tu demás ropa y prometo no verla.

Se escucho un suspiro detrás de la puerta. Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver el blanco brazo de Hinata extendiéndole la muda de ropa.

Shisui la tomo enseguida, ocasionando que Hinata cerrara con rapidez la puerta. Respiro hondamente antes de caminar hasta el cuarto de lavado. Se encargo de echar en la lavadora cada prenda (ignorando olímpicamente el ver la ropa interior de Hinata), para después poner detergente y aromatizante. Esperaba que las manchas de sangre se quitaran por completo.

Camino rumbo a la cocina y se dedicó a preparar una buena cena. Él no era mucho de cocinar, pero no se le daba del todo mal. Aun así, quería lucirse con Hinata. Quería hacerle una buena comida para hacerle pasar ese amargo trago que había pasado esa noche.

Saco unas verduras del frigorífico y se dedicó a partirlas bien. Era un poco dificultoso ya que aún le dolía la palma de su mano. Pero, no se arrepentía ni un segundo. El dolor de su mano sanaría en unos días, pero el dolor de perder a otra persona no era fácil de afrontar.

Cocio un poco de arroz y se encargó de hacer un buen te caliente. No tardo mucho para que por fin la comida estuviese lista. Sirvió unos platos con la comida, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo al descubrir que tenían muy buena pinta y que hasta olía muy bien.

Se felicito internamente.

Dejo todo bien acomodado en la mesa y después camino hasta su habitación para tocar la puerta del baño.

—Hinata-chan, ¿terminaste? — pregunto con la oreja pegada al oído.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Hinata contesto.

—S-si.

—Oh, genial. Sal ya entonces, la cena esta lista.

—Es-es que...—

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto alarmado.

Se escucho un suspiro ahogado.

—Vo-voy en un momento.

—Está bien.— dijo sin encontrarse muy convencido. Camino nuevamente hasta la cocina y se sentó en la silla del comedor para esperar a la oji luna. No quería comer sin ella, aun que de verdad tenía mucha hambre, prefería esperar.

Solo bastaron unos minutos para escuchar los pasos de Hinata hasta la cocina.

—¡Apresúrate Hinata, esto se ve deli...! — no termino la oración al ver lo que tenía al frente. Hinata tenía unas curvas que eran dignas de una modelo de las revistas de playboy, con todo respeto. Sus pechos eran grandes y redondos. Sus caderas pronunciadas y su cintura esbelta. Pero, a pesar de toda la sensualidad que su cuerpo desprendía, aun se encontraban sus ojos opacos y su rostro inseguro.

No.

Él no quería asustarla.

Desvió con rapidez su mirada y miro hacia otro lado con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hinata-chan, siéntate por favor.

Hinata asintió mientras se trataba de bajar la camisa, de ser posible, hasta las rodillas. Camino lentamente hasta llegar a la silla para sentarse en ella. Una vez sentada y acomodada en ella, se sintió un poco menos avergonzada.

—Vaya Shisui-san, esto sin duda debe de ser delicioso — alago al ver el plato frente a ella.

Shisui sonrió avergonzado y se dedicó a servir el té.

—Espero que te guste.

—Lo hará — dijo con una sonrisa antes de tomar sus palillos —¡Itadakimasu!

Shisui sonrió igualmente y tomo sus palillos.

—¡Itadakimasu!

Hinata se llevó el primer bocado de comida a la boca y no pudo más que sorprenderse.—Shisui-san, ¡Esto es delicioso!

—¿Tú crees? — pregunto impresionado. Llevo los palillos a su boca y supo que Hinata no mentía. No le había salido nada mal.

—Si — dijo antes de llevarse otro bocado a la boca —. Hace mucho que no probaba un sazón tan rico.

Shisui sonrió contento.—Me alagas demasiado.

Hinata sonrió sin dejar de comer. Hablaba enserio, cocinaba demasiado bien. ¿Acaso Shisui era perfecto?

—Solo digo la verdad.

Siguieron en su labor de comer. Ambos disfrutando de la silenciosa compañía del otro. Shisui mandaba miradas furtivas de vez en cuando, admirando la belleza de Hinata. Ella era inconsciente de la atención que le estaba poniendo. No sabía que estaba contemplando su belleza. Hinata se concentraba solo en saborear su comida.

Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Y dime, Hinata-chan, ¿Estudias?

Hinata alzo la mirada para prestarle atención a Shisui.

—Si, estoy terminando la preparatoria — comento mientras se ponía pensativa —. De hecho, me propusieron saltarme directamente a la universidad.

—¿De veras? — pregunto genuinamente impresionado —. Seguro eres alguien muy inteligente. ¿Vas a aceptar esa propuesta?

Hinata alzo los hombros.

—Creo que no perdería nada haciéndolo.

—Es una gran oportunidad.

Hinata asintió bajando la mirada.

Shisui paso por alto la aflicción de la Hyuga y siguió con sus preguntas, queriendo saber todo sobre ella.

—Seguro tienes muchos amigos. ¿No los extrañaras cuando te vayas de la preparatoria?

Hinata escondio la mirada tras su flequillo.

—No tengo amigos.

Shisui parpadeo impresionado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — pregunto con imprudencia.

—Creo que todos piensan que soy rara y sosa — susurro mientras jugaba con sus palillos —. No los culpo. Me la paso aislada.

El pelinegro miro con pena a Hinata. Era normal ser aislado después de todo lo que había vivido.

—Si supieran lo fantástica que eres seguro se tragarían sus palabras — opino mirando hacia otro lado. Hinata solo lo miro con impresión y un lindo sonrojo.

¿De verdad él creía que era fantástica?

Bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Ga-gracias.

—No hay de que — respondió el oji negro con una linda sonrisa, provocando que el rostro de Hinata se tornara en un fuerte color rojo.

—Es-este... yo lavare los platos —musito mientras se levantaba apresuradamente de la silla.

—¿Qué? No, deja que yo me encargue — pidió mientras él también se levantaba.

—Por supuesto que no. Usted ya hizo la comida para mí y además usted se lastimo la mano para salvarme. Por favor, al menos déjeme ayudarle con esto.

Shisui exhalo.

—Está bien. Pero, solo si me dejas ayudarte — condiciono sonriendo.

Después de unos segundos Hinata suspiro resignada.

—De acuerdo. Yo los lavo y usted los seca — manifestó con una sonrisa. Tomo los platos y camino hasta el fregadero.

Shisui rio y hacia ella para situarse a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres estudiar, Hinata-chan? — cuestiono con la intención de retomar la plática.

—Bueno... — abrió el grifo — me gustaría tomar la carrera de medicina. Aunque también me encanta la música —expreso con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Shisui solo pudo admirarla —. Pero... — su sonrisa se apagó — a mi padre le parece estúpido que quiera ser doctora y que quiera dedicarme a la música. Dice que me enfoque en estudiar administración de empresas porque al fin y al cabo terminare trabajando ahí.

Shisui frunció el ceño al oírla.

—Hinata, lo que diga tu padre ya no debe de importarte.

Hinta trago saliva y se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha. Le paso el primer trasto.

—Pe-pero...

—Se que piensas que no te queda de otra más que de obedecerle, pero ya no más — coloco a un lado el traste limpio y seco —. Te ayudare Hinata-chan.

Hinata parpadeo con impresión y miro de reojo a Shisui sin dejar de lavar los trastos.

—Ni siquiera me conoce.

—¿Y que? Eso no me importa.

—Pero a mi si — expreso la Hyuga —. No quiero ser una molestia.

—No la eres Hinata. Yo voy a ayudarte porque quiero, porque me nace.

Hinata soltó un pequeño quejido de impresión.

—De verdad no quiero causarle más inconvenientes.

Shisui tomo el plato que le pasaba y lo seco para después colocarlo en su lugar.

—Me sería un gran inconveniente si algo te pasara Hinata — tomo con delicadeza su hombro y la viro hacia el —. Me interesas y hay algo en ti que me hace querer protegerte. Tu vida a estado plagada de malas rachas, pero yo quiero acabar con todo eso — tomo su mano y le dio un ligero apretón —. Tengo la manera de ayudarte Hinata.

Hinata sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a picar.

—N-no quiero que le pase nada. No quiero que mi padre le haga algo.

—Y yo no quiero que te pase nada a ti — declaro tomando un mechón de cabello de Hinata para pasarlo suavemente tras su oreja —. Por lo tanto, hay que cuidarnos el uno al otro.

—Pero ¿cómo? — cuestiono con preocupación.

—Quédate a vivir aquí mientras yo hago algo al respecto con tu padre. No vuelvas a esa casa o de lo contrario terminara por matarte.

—¿Que? No puedo aceptar esto...

Shisui puso su dedo con delicadeza sobre los labios de Hinata.

—Quiero hacer esto Hinata-chan. Ahora quiero vivir para protegerte y para conocerte cada día más. Me agradas mucho y por algún juego del destino, ambos vivimos vidas similares. Por favor, déjame ayudarte.

Hinata miro con impacto al hombre frente a ella. Este lo miraba con preocupación y hasta con tintes de súplica. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto en ayudar a una completa extraña? ¿Era lastima? Su corazón se encogió al pensar eso.

—¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme?

Shisui bajo lentamente la mirada, sin dejar de sostener su mano.

—Me agradas Hinata — de hecho, más bien le gustaba —. Me afectaría mucho si algo te pasara. Estoy consciente de que somos desconocidos aún. Pero, quiero conocerte y para eso te necesito viva y con bien.

Hinata suspiro y bajo la mirada.

—De acuerdo — musito.

Shisui sonrió y acaricio el cabello de la chica.

—Bien, entonces tú me ayudaras a elaborar un plan. Vamos a la estancia — tomo su mano y la guio hacia el lugar en donde habían hablado de sus historias.

Hinata se dejó guiar mientras trataba de averiguar qué es lo que debía de sentir. Sentía preocupación y miedo. Definitivamente no deseaba ningún mal para Shisui y presentía que ella era un peligro para él. Pero, por otro lado, se sentía querida. Las únicas personas que se preocupaban por ella eran su primo Neji y Hanabi, quienes a ambos los tenía demasiado lejos.

Los extrañaba.

—Siéntate — salió de sus cavilaciones al oír la voz de Shisui. Hizo caso casi robóticamente y se sentó en el sofá que anterior mente había ocupado.

Shisui se acero a la chimenea y avivo la llama con un poco más de leña, haciendo que la calidez la rodeara por completo.

—Dime Hinata-chan —comenzó a hablar mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Se veía realmente cómodo y como una acción que acostumbraba a hacer — ¿Tienes más familia?

La Hyuga asintió con rapidez.

—Tengo un primo — pensó un poco antes de añadir — al que considero como un hermano. También tengo a una hermana, es menor que yo por cinco años — aclaro para que se diera cuenta de que su hermana no podía hacer nada por ella.

Shisui asintió.

—¿Dónde están ellos?

—Neji vive en estados unidos y mi hermana vive con el — dijo mientras su mirada se oscurecía —. Le rogué a Neji que se llevara a mi hermana, Hanabi.

Shisui parpadeo confundido.

—¿Él sabe lo que Hiashi te hace?

Hinata negó repetidas veces.

—Mi padre me dijo que si Neji se enteraba entonces me mataría a mí y a mi hermana. He actuado frente a él como si mi vida con Hiashi fuese excepcional — sorbio su nariz —. El piensa que soy feliz con Hiashi.

Shisui asintió y pensó un poco.

—Dame el número de tu primo.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos antes de negar repetidas veces.

—¡Neji-niisan no puede enterarse! Terminaran matándose el uno al otro...

Shisui puso su mano sobre la suya y le dio un pequeño apretón. Hinata se tranquilizó con el simple acto.

—Confía en mí. Nada de eso pasara, no lo permitiré —prometió con voz arrullante.

Hinata exhalo temblorosamente mientras lo veía. Su mirada se miraba decidida y confiada, como si no estuviera dispuesta a fallar. Confiaba en él, pero ¿y si algo salía mal? De verdad, no quería que saliera lastimado por su culpa. Pero, confiaba en él. Le daría el número.

Shisui saco su celular y apunto el número que Hinata le estaba dictando. Una vez que el número estuvo completo, él se dispuso a llamar a el primo de Hinata. El sonido de espera estuvo sonando en su oído hasta que el hombre contesto la llamada.

 _"—Diga."_

—Ah, sí. Buenas tardes, ¿Hablo con Neji Hyuga? — pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente por la sala. Hinata se mantenía echa un olivo en el pequeño sillón. Shisui se percató de eso y comenzó a caminar hasta su habitación.

 _"—Sí. ¿Quién habla?"_

—Ah, me llamo Shisui — tomo una manta de la cómoda y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hasta la sala —. Shisui Uchiha.

 _"—Ah — soltó Neji con gesto afirmativo —. ¿Itachi-san lo mando en su lugar para hablar conmigo? ¿Vendrá a firmar usted los papeles mañana?"_

Shisui parpadeo.—No. Me temo que el asunto del que quiero hablar con usted es de otro tipo. No tiene nada que ver con la empresa pero estoy seguro de que le interesara mucho — extendió la manta y se la echo a Hinata. La Hyuga la miró con agradecimiento a lo que el sonrió. Seria mejor que saliera de la cabaña para hablar con Neji. No quería ver llorar de nuevo a Hinata.

Un silencio se escuchó después de eso, pero no paso mucho para que Neji contestara.

 _"—Dígame."_

Shisui colocó con rapidez sus botas y salió de la cabaña. De inmediato sintió el frio calarle los huesos y que su respiración se hacía vaho. Se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía fuera en el recibidor.

—Es sobre Hinata.

Otro repentino silencio se hizo presente. Después de unos segundos contesto alterado.

 _"—¿Qué le has hecho hijo de...?"_

—Ey, tranquilo. ¿Piensas que la secuestre? ¡No me vengas con eso! ¿Qué necesidad tengo de secuestrarla? — ¿Para que secuestrarla si su apellido era Uchiha? No tenía necesidad del dinero de nadie.

Se escuchó un suspiro cansado detrás de la línea.

 _"—Lo lamento, me he exaltado. Pero dígame, ¿A que va con todo esto?"_

Fue el turno de Shisui para exhalar.

Comenzó a explicarle todo de pies a cabeza. Le dijo todo lo que Hinata le relato y todo lo que había vivido el con ella. Desde el primer día que fue al bosque y lo que había sucedido esa misma noche. Le contó todo a lujo de detalle, le dijo lo que los policías le habían hecho y lo que Hiashi amenazo a hacer si Hinata decía algo.

Neji solo había estado en silencio, escuchando todo con atención.

Después de unos segundos de haber dejado de hablar, Neji hablo.

 _"—¿Está contigo?"_

—Si, pero no creo que sea buena idea que hables con ella. Estuvo muy alterada y por fin pudo calmarse.

 _"—Bien. Gracias por informarme de todo esto. Salgo hoy para haya, nos vemos mañana para hablar de esto más a fondo."_

—Te mandaré mi dirección por mensaje de texto. Una cosa más, no hagas nada de lo que después puedas arrepentirte — dijo, pensando en Hinata —. Cuando llegues ven directo acá, Hinata te necesita.

Neji bufo.

 _"—De acuerdo. De nuevo, gracias por cuidar de ella. Hasta mañana."_

—Hasta mañana — dijo para después colgar el celular. Dio una última mirada al cielo estrellado y después se metió a su casa. Reviso su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que la plática había durado media hora. Camino hasta la sala y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Hinata se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Sonrió de medio lado. Definitivamente era hermosa.

Camino hasta su lado y la cargo entre sus brazos para llevarla hacia su habitación. Él podría dormir en el suelo de la sala, prefería eso a dejar a Hinata en ese pequeño sofá incómodo. Lentamente la dejo en la cama y justo cuando iba a arroparla, Hinata estiro sus brazos hasta su cuello y lo apego más a ella.

Se sonrojo al tener su rostro tan cerca de sus senos. Alzo la mirada, encontrándose con la platina de Hinata. Su mirada se veía brillosa por las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir de nuevo.

—No me dejes Shisui-san, no te vayas —pidió en un susurro sin dejar de aprisionarlo entre sus brazos.

Shisui la miro enternecido y triste.

—Hinata-chan, yo dormiré en la sala...

—¡No! — exclamo rápidamente —. Te-tengo miedo, no me dejes sola.

Shisui la miro sorprendido.

—No te dejare — dijo finalmente para acomodarse a un lado de ella. Echo las cobijas encima de los dos —. Buenas noches, Hinata-chan — le dio un beso en la frente y después se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda. Que tuviera miedo y que le pidiera quedarse a dormir con ella no quitaba que seguro se sentía nerviosa por dormir con el así que prefirió no darle la cara.

Rayos, ¿A quién mentía? El nervioso ahí era él.

Se sobre salto y sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora. Hinata se había acercado a él para abrazarlo por la espalda, pegando su cuerpo en él. Trago saliva con fuerza al sentir la respiración de la azabache sobre su nuca. Los vellos se le erizaron y su rostro tomo color rojo fuerte.

—Hi-hina...

—Buenas noches Shisui-san — susurro la Hyuga, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que Shisui fuera a decir —. Gracias — musito antes de caer totalmente dormida.

—De nada — musito el, tomando la mano de Hinata contra la suya. Después de unos minutos, el también callo profundamente dormido.

* * *

—¡Neji-niisan! — Hinata corrió hasta su primo y se abalanzo hasta sus brazos, haciéndolo tambalearse un poco. Por suerte pudo mantenerse de pie y pudo corresponder el sorpresivo abrazo de Hinata.

Neji pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su prima temblaba y pudo escuchar de inmediato los sollozos e hipidos que soltaba. Su corazón se estrujo. Odiaba ver llorar a sus primas, odiaba tanto verlas tristes y más odiaba saber el motivo de la tristeza de Hinata.

Acaricio sus cabellos y le dio un beso en la frente antes de separarla un poco.

—Dios, estas herida — dijo al ver los rasguños y moretones en sus hombros y rostro. Hasta tenía el labio hinchado. Apretó los puños, sintiendo un profundo odio y coraje hacia su tío.

Hinata negó con rapidez.

—No importa, Shisui-san me curo y me cuido muy bien.

Shisui, quien estaba tras los primos, solo sonrió nerviosamente hacia Neji.

—Shisui Uchiha — Neji se separó de Hinata y camino hasta Shisui para extenderle la mano —. Un gusto conocerte.

—El gusto es mío — contesto, aceptando el apretón de manos —. Bueno, hace un poco de frio afuera asi que hay que entrar — se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta de su casa.

Neji asintió, tomo el hombro de su prima e hizo que entrara con él.

Suigetsu hizo que el chico se sentara en la sala, le ofreció de beber agua y después se sentó frente a él.

—¿Quieres decirle todo lo que paso con tu padre, Hinata? — pregunto con voz tranquilizadora a la chica.

Hinata bajó la cabeza y se aferró al brazo de su primo, el cual se mantenía sentado a un lado de ella.

Y así comenzó a narrar todo el infierno que había vivido con Hiashi. Volvió a su trágico pasado y rememoro el inicio hasta el fin. Relatando los golpes, las humillaciones y la marca que había quedado para siempre en ella.

La furia de Neji no se hizo esperar.

* * *

Después de haberle a dicho la verdad sobre el infierno de Hinata, el hombre movió todas sus influencias para mandar al adinerado hombre a la cárcel, llevándose también a los "policías" que habían abusado de su prima.

Hiashi moriría en prisión, eso era seguro.

— Lamento que todo haya sido publicado, Hinata — Shisui tomo su hombro mientras veía a la Hyuga leer el encabezado del periódico de ese día.

—No te preocupes, realmente, es lo que menos me importa — le quitó importancia al asunto, sonriéndole sutilmente.

Shisui sonrió de lado.

—Sabes, estuve pensando sobre la empresa. Neji no puede manejarlo todo solo, así que me dedicare a estudiar para dedicarme a esto — continuó al ver el gesto de inconformidad del hombre —, pero también haré lo que más me gusta. Puedo hacer ambas cosas — le sonrió más ampliamente al ver la mirada cálida que le mandaba.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Esto que soy ahora es gracias a ti y a Neji-nii. Siéntete orgulloso de ti, Shisui — se levantó de la silla del comedor de su nueva casa y encaro al hombre —. Me sentiría segura si alguien de confianza se encargara de la empresa mientras yo estudio — comento, cambiando de tema —. Quiera que esa persona seas tú.

Shisui pestañeo incrédulo e impactado.

—Hinata...

—Se que tal vez no quieras hacerlo, y comprenderé si no quieres, solo... solo quería saber...

—Claro que lo hare — contesto, dejando muda de impacto a la chica.

—¿Estás seguro?

Shisui respondió con una sonrisa, acercándose un paso más hacia ella.

—Así podre estar cerca de ti, siempre — susurro, alzando su mano hacia la mejilla de la chica para acariciarla con sutileza.

Hinata lo miro con impacto.

—Shisui...

La beso.

La beso con dulzura y con delicadeza, tal y como lo quiso hacer durante esos cuatro meses. Se había enamorado perdidamente de esa niña, se había enamorado tanto que estaba seguro de que quería pasar el resto de sus días con alguien como ella.

Se emocionó cuando el beso fue correspondido.

—Me gustas — le susurro cuando el beso se rompió —, te quiero demasiado.

—Yo siento lo mismo por ti, Shisui — le susurro con los ojos cerrados.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

 ** _—Si te pidiera que te quedaras para siempre, ¿lo harías?_**

—Para siempre, Hinata.

—Entonces, si quiero.

* * *

 _Fin._

* * *

 **N/A:** _Hola mis queridos y furiosos lectores. Como siempre, tarde pero cumplido. Lamento haber tardado, he tenido varios problemas de inspiración y bla bla bla. Además, estoy escribiendo algo que tal vez suba a Wattpad y me roba fin, ojala les haya gustado el final, si fue asi, regalenme un bello y sensual review. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Agradecimientos a:** InsAny2630, MikaSyo, Suishoka 69, Patohf, Kazumi123, Valerie Hyuga Senju, miirellinu, , Hinata Uchiha.H_


End file.
